You and Me
by nessi
Summary: Oshitari's POV. HiyoGaku, Onesided OshiGaku


**Disclaimer:** Don't own PoT. If I did, quite a few pairings would be canon.

I don't even like OshiGaku, don't know how I managed to write it (even though it's one-sided). xD

For **Inu**.

Enjoy and please review. :3

* * *

**You and Me**

Here I am, thinking about you. Again. It's starting to bother me.

When did it start?

Oh, right, now I remember. How could I forget? After our second match against Seigaku. No, wait, before that. Since you started training with _him_. And it's making me sick.

It's not the training itself that bothers me, nor is the fact that you're his partner now. Seriously. Maybe the fact that you showed him more trust than you ever showed me in your match did bother me a bit. But still, tennis is just a game. Just because some doubles partners are like that, like Shishido and Ohtori or Oishi and Kikumaru from Seigaku... That's something else that bothers me too. It's so obvious and yet, they don't admit to to each other. Anyways, just because some are like that, it doesn't mean we are. Were. Whatever.

What's this feeling? Is it jealousy? I don't even know why I'm feeling like this. It's not like we were lovers...

I wonder... Did I love you?

Do I love you?

Well, I guess it doesn't matter now anyways, since you're with him. Now he's always there.

Standing nexto to you.

Holding you.

Kissing you.

And I hope I won't run into something else you're doing with him or I'm afraid I may become even more disturbed than I already am. Of course, you can't notice it. You were never able to read me the way I could read you. To you, I'm the cool and composed Yuushi. The one you always come to rant. The one you copy your homework from. The one who makes you watch sappy romance movies. Your best friend. And suddenly, that doesn't seem enough anymore.

I sigh. Looking ahead, I see him, coming in my direction. And then, my hand asks my brain if it can punch him. It's not me, it's my hand. I lost my composure during the game against Momoshiro. It felt good. Maybe I should do it again? No, I can ignore it. There'd be no logic in my actions if I did it. He didn't do anything to me, at least directly or intentionatly. Nothing good would result from it, except this inner feeling of satisfaction that I can't explain.

When he's close enough, he simply says "Gakuto was looking for you."

So, he calls you by your first name now. It's not surprising, of course. After all, you're dating him, it's only natural. But still, it feels weird coming from him. Saying 'Mukahi-san' suits him better.

I ask him where you are and he simply points to a tree. You're sitting there, hiding of the hot sun in the bit of shadow you could find, red hair softly waving because of the wind. Waiting for me.

How _romantic_.

So I get up and walk towards you, to then lean against the tree myself. "Called me?"

"Ah, Yuushi!" You turn around and get up, slightly annoyed. "I've been looking for you for an hour!"

"So now you've gotten tired and decided to send your puppy to fetch me?" I see the look of surprise in your face and feel surprised myself. I guess I've gotten tired of keeping in control all the time.

"Wakashi went because he wanted to, not because I asked. And don't call him that."

"...What did you want to talk about, anyways?"

"About that, actually. What's wrong with you, Yuushi?"

I just stare blankly at you, waiting for you to continue.

"I'm not as dumb or oblivious as you seem to think I am." You cross your arms, now clearly annoyed.

"I never said you were dumb. If you think you are, that's not my fault."

"Don't change the subject. It's not even like you." You're glaring at me now. And you're right. I'm not acting like I use to. And it's all your fault. "You've been weird since I've started dating Wakashi. If there's something you want to say..."

"Something I want to say?"

"Are you jealous?"

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous because of _you_?" I can see the hurt in your eyes not only because of what I said, but also because of the disdain in my voice. "Getting a little full of ourselves, aren't we? That's one of the things you shouldn't learn from Atobe. Though he has more reasons to be like that than _you_ do." I know you well, I know how to hurt you. And I know it's working. I feel guilty, but I don't care. I _want _to hurt you.

"Yuushi..."

Neither of us says anything for a while. There's just the wind, playing with the leaves, the grass, our shirt, our hair.

"If you have nothing else to say, I'm leaving. See you later." I turn around and walk away, leaving you behind.

Leaving everything behind.

Trying to ignore my problems.

And then, I realise I've probably just ruined everything.


End file.
